This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aim of the outreach and research training component of the Administrative Core (AC) is to expand programs to meet the training and mentoring needs of investigators, fellows, and students. The outreach and research training component enhances biomedical research, research training and student interaction by organizing and administering several major programs. These programs include hands-on research short courses, mentored summer research fellowships, and the Maine Biological and Medical Sciences Symposium, as well as initiatives to build the research skills of K12 students. During this grant year, the outreach and research training component established a new outreach short course for UMaine [unreadable]Presque Isle and UMaine [unreadable]Ft. Kent, awarded eleven summer research fellowships to undergraduate and high school students, and organized two research symposia. In future grant years, the AC intends to maintain these activities and further expand outreach and training to build the research skills of Maine high school students.